Flash memory is an electronic or solid-state type of non-volatile memory that is configured to retain data in the absence of a power supply. The flash memory is composed of individual flash memory cells that store one or more bits therein and may be organized in blocks. In order to program data within a block, the entire block must be erased. After erasing, the memory device may program data within the block. However, erasing the block may cause wear, thereby decreasing the useful life of the block.